As one biometric recognition technology, the voiceprint recognition is widely applied in terminal devices. The voiceprint refers to frequency spectrum of a voice, which carries language information and can be displayed through an electrical instrument. The frequency spectrum varies with a speaker, such that the unique user can be recognized through the voiceprint.
In the related art, voiceprint recognition methods have defects, and need to be improved.